


The Watcher

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Love, Quadruple Drabble, Reunions, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Two survivors meet in a bar.Takes place ten years after Order 66.For zinjadu - the huge Gungi fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zinjadu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/gifts).



The watcher eyes the confrontation playing out in front of him in the center floor of the barroom. He watches four Hutt soldiers surround a smaller figure. A smaller figure looking out at them through laughing black eyes. Her smile doesn't fade as two more scum join the circle around her.

The watcher's whiskers twitch as he smiles. _They are outnumbered,_ he thinks. A burst of movement from the woman confirms his assessment. 

A burst of graceful movement, as well as blasterfire erupts. Patrons scatter. The watcher continues to drink his spicy dark ale. His face darkens as he remembers who introduced him to this drink.

He sees five of the scum on the floor nursing wounds and bruises. A faint, arcane tingle in his brain propels him forward as the woman is spun around, a stray blaster bolt striking her shoulder.

The Nikto's head and body join his fellows on the dingy floor, courtesy of a large two-handed steel blade.

The woman looks up. Tears flow into her eyes, matching the emotion. "Hey, Big Man," she says with a gentle smile. "You've gotten bigger."

 _"Hey, Red,"_ the watcher hoots. _"Good to see you."_

He pulls her to her feet. She staggers into his arms.

His body responds to a warmth that suffuses his being.

Centered in his heart. Memories flood back to him as he holds Dani Faygan up and to him.

Memories of a man who had been as a father to him, but had sent him away after a maelstrom had swept their shared family.

Ten years later, he understood his Master's reasons.

Understanding is different than accepting.

 _"Is that son of a bitch Croft still alive?"_ he asks, without preamble. Pain from other than her wound mars her eyes. "He is. You should know. There is not a day that goes by that he doesn't think of you, Gungi."

_"Don't care. Should've thought a little harder about that ten years ago."_

He feels her slipping out of consciousness. He eases her into a seat. A young woman walks up; blonde and brown curls over brown eyes. He starts to block her. The watcher feels the Zeltron touch him gently."It's okay, Gung. This is Meglann. She's with me."

Dani comes back to herself in Meglann's arms. She looks around. "He's gone, Dani. He said to forget him."

 _Easier said than done,_ she thinks, her heart sinking.


End file.
